The Words Left Unsaid
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Mei and Yuzu have finally stabilized their relationship and started dating. Mei agreed to date, but she still hasn't told Yuzu how she really felt. And because of that someone enters the picture and takes all of Yuzu's attention. Will she finally tell Yuzu how she really feels or will she keep her feelings inside and let Yuzu slip away? (May change to M and contains OC.)
1. Mei's Rival

Hello everyone, This will be my first fanfic for this Manga. I hope you'll enjoy it and review it. I'll appreciate any reviews, even bad ones. :)

This story will have ups and downs for Mei, so be prepared for heartaches and make-outs. This is about Mei's struggle to grasp how she really feels.

Please Enjoy and I do not own Citrus!

* * *

"I Love You Mei. Will you please go out with me?" Yuzu told Mei with sincerity and tears falling from her eyes. She gripped her shirt tightly and closed her eyes as she waited for Mei's answer.

Mei was shocked, but she knew how she felt. But the words she wanted to say were trapped inside and didn't want to be released, but at least she was able to say this much.

"Of course, I'll go out with you Yuzu." Mei told Yuzu as she wiped away Yuzu's tears. These words made Yuzu the happiest person in the world, but to Mei, it was incomplete because that was all she said. She wanted to say the words "I Love You", but was unable to. No matter how hard she tried, they weren't able to be heard by the one she loved.

It's already been a week and they were happy. Even Mei was sincerely happy being with Yuzu. But she always felt guilty never telling Yuzu she loved her. After all, Yuzu told Mei she loved her, so why shouldn't she?

They were currently on a date and as they walked in the streets, holding hands, Yuzu suddenly stopped. Mei thought it was quite strange and asked Mei why they stopped. But before she could even ask, Yuzu let go of her hand and ran towards something or someone.

"Jin-chan!" Yuzu yelled and someone turned around. It was a man with white hair, blue eyes, and wore decent clothes. He had a shocked in face then gave gentle smile to Yuzu. Yuzu then jumped to him and hugged him tightly, the man hugged her tightly in return.

Mei was confused and shocked at Yuzu sudden actions, but she was also feeling jealous. She was jealous that her girlfriend suddenly let go of her hand and hugged a man in the streets. She walked up to Yuzu and the man she was hugging, as she got close to them, her fists were clenching in anger.

"How dare he be too close to Yuzu?" Mei thought with rage and Yuzu finally let the man go. She saw Mei and pulled her near the two of them.

"Mei, I want to introduce you to someone. This is an old friend of mine, his name is Jin. Ayazama Jin." Yuzu introduced the man. He smiled at Mei, who just stared at him with her anger slowly dimming down.

"Hello Mei-san, it's nice to meet you. Yuzu's told me a lot about you. Whenever we mail each other, you're all she talks about." Jin said to Mei as he reached his hand out to try to shake his hands with her.

"Jin-chan! You don't have to tell her that!" Yuzu turned and became embarrassed then started to hit him lightly on the shoulders. All Jin did was laugh at her and Yuzu continued to yell at him for embarrassing her.

"How can he act so close to Yuzu, she's even calling her by her first name with no honorifics." Mei thought angrily again and noticed his hand was still reached out to her. She grabbed it and shook hands with him to make him pay attention to her. "It's nice to meet you too, Ayazama-kun." Mei glared at him. He saw it and paid no attention to it as he smiled at her. "You can call me Jin." He told her and Mei just nodded.

"So, Yuzu told me that you two are dating. Are you two on a date right now, should we talk some other time?" He said kindly with a smile to the both of them and Mei was shocked. "It's like he knew, he was interrupting us. Well at least he knows to leave us alone." She thought feeling glad that they could continue their date.

"Its okay, Jin-chan. We haven't seen each other in a long time, so let's hang out for now. Is that alright Mei?" Yuzu asked Mei, who was a little irritated that she would pick her friend over her girlfriend.

"That's just fine." Mei could barely say it without resentment towards Jin. He stopped smiling and looked concerned at Mei. It seemed like he noticed that there was something odd with Mei.

"Really?! Thanks, Mei!" Yuzu hugged Mei, which made her feel a little better. As Yuzu hugged her, she gave a glare to Jin as if saying "She's mine" to him. All Jin did was chuckle as Mei glared at him.

Yuzu let Mei go and pulled her hand, along with Jin, to lead the both of them. She let them both go after a while and walked ahead of the two.

Jin and Mei walked behind Yuzu, close enough to not lose her. It was quiet between the two of them until Jin said something to Mei.

"She told me what happened when she confessed to you." She just stared at Jin, surprised that Yuzu would tell him her confession. "I noticed that she didn't tell me how you felt about her when she confessed. Did you not tell her how you feel about her?"

"…" Mei didn't say anything for a while then finally answered him.

"It has nothing to do with you." Mei looked at him with hate in her eyes. Jin wasn't fazed and continued speaking.

"You should really tell her how you feel." He continued and Mei had something to say to him. "Why should I listen to you."

"Because you might lose her, Mei. If you continue this, if you don't tell her you love her. She might think that you're just messing around and she'll be hurt. You'll be hurt, too." Jin finished and his eyes were full of concern for Yuzu, for Mei as well. Mei was shocked at his words and Jin started to walk faster. He reached Yuzu and started to talk with Yuzu. It was as if he was giving Mei time to think about what he said.

Mei thought about Jin's words, but didn't know if she could do it. It seemed that she thought about it for a while because they had arrived where Yuzu wanted to take them to.

It was a nice family restaurant that had lots of people in it. Yuzu thought that even if they get loud, no one would mind.

"I'll get us seats, so you two wait here." Yuzu told them and went to talk with the waitress.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Jin asked Mei, who didn't even bother to look at him.

"Yes, but I don't think I can tell her yet." Mei continued to look at where Yuzu was.

Jin noticed that she was staring at Yuzu and he smiled. "Sure you can, all you need is a little push." He told her and Yuzu came back.

"Yuzu, do you and Mei want to a couple of parties I'll be hosting." He asked Yuzu, who happily replied with a smile. "Sure, that'll be fun." Mei was a bit surprised at the sudden invitation, but agreed as well.

They entered the restaurant and sat at one of the tables. After the meal was done, Jin said goodbye to the both of them. Even after they arrive in their home, Mei was still confused at what Jin meant, but will realize it soon enough.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it. I hope you can favorite it, if you liked it.

Thank you for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. A Beautiful Morning With You

Hey guys, I know you have all been waiting for this chapter here it is. Touching moments between these two before everything goes wrong.

Hope you guys like it and remember I do not own Citrus!

* * *

In their room at ten in the evening, Mei and Yuzu are lying down on the bed right next to each other.

"Mei, are you sleeping yet?"

"No, Yuzu, why?" Mei turned around to face Yuzu and was ambushed by a sudden kiss on the lips. They entered a deep and passionate kiss with Mei in control. After a few minutes they finally separated.

"I Love You, Mei." Yuzu pecked Mei on the lips once more before smiling happily at her.

"I-I… Me too." Was all Mei could muster, but Yuzu didn't mind. She gave Mei a hug and went to sleep when Mei hugged her back.

'Why?! Why can't I say it?! Why can't I say how much I love her?!' Mei thought angrily to herself as she hugged Yuzu. 'Why can't I tell the person I love so much, what I really feel?!'

Mei cried a bit and tried her best not to wake Yuzu up. She soon regained her composure and kissed Yuzu on the forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Yuzu woke up first and saw Mei's sleeping face.

"Mei's still sleeping, huh." She poked Mei's cheeks and all she did was pout. "She's so cute that I kinda don't wanna wake her up."

Yuzu stared at Mei's face for a bit and saw the time on her clock. It said eight o'clock.

"Oh right, today's Saturday." She looked at Mei's face again. "Mom already left and we don't have to go to the party until later."

Yuzu saw Mei's peaceful face and knew what she should do. She leaned closer to Mei's face and was going to kiss her until she hesitated and moved back.

"Yeah, I shouldn't do things like that early in the morning." Before she could even move back to her spot, Mei pulled her and kissed her.

They started a deep and passionate kiss with each other. They tongued each other and fought for dominance. Mei was the one who started it, but was too tired to be the one in control. Yuzu overpowered Mei and got in control, though it didn't last long because they needed air.

"Hah…hah." They both panted after parting from their kiss.

"If you… wanted to… kiss me… you should've… just done it." Mei got out in between her pants.

"Right, but I thought that you should sleep for a bit longer." Yuzu regained her breath.

"It's fine, if that was the way you were going to wake me up."

"Ehh, b-b-but." Yuzu blushed and stuttered at her words.

"So, what should we do for breakfast? Mom already left, right?"

"Yeah, but I'll take care of it."

"Okay, so what do you want to today?"

"I hope you didn't forget that we're going somewhere later."

"I didn't forget, but isn't that until tonight. We have plenty of time until, then."

"Okay, why don't we go shopping for tonight, then?"

"Sure, that's a great idea." Mei got up, but was stopped by Yuzu who suddenly embraced her from behind. "What's wrong?"

"J-Just give me one more…um… k-kiss before you go and take a shower." Yuzu blushed as she said it and Mei blushed too after hearing it.

"O-Okay." Mei cupped Yuzu's face and gave her a kiss on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds and then they parted. They smiled at each other before kissed one more time.

Mei got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Yuzu quickly headed downstairs and prepared breakfast.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Mei finished her bath and headed downstairs. When she arrived at the kitchen, she could smell Yuzu's wonderful cooking.

Mei saw Yuzu cooking and decided to hug her from behind, which she did.

"W-Wha, M-Mei!" She tried to free herself from Mei's embrace, not really.

"Breakfast smells good, and I bet it taste good too." Mei pecked on Yuzu's neck, which made Yuzu turn red and shiver.

"W-Well, you'll find out soon. So, sit down and let me finish, kay." She felt Mei nibble on her neck, which tickled her.

"Fine, but before I do that." Yuzu became confused, but found out what Mei meant as she was kissed on the lips. They separated after a while and Yuzu pouted.

"Geez, if you were going to do that, tell me." Yuzu pouted as Mei took her seat at the table. She transferred the food on the pot onto a plate and put it on the table with the other food.

On the table was a plate of fried rice, sunny side-up eggs, bacon, and miso soup. All cooked to perfection, by Yuzu.

Mei took a bite of the fried rice and praised Yuzu. "Wow, this taste really good!"

"R-Really, thanks." Yuzu blushed at Mei's praise towards her.

Mei took another bite. "Yup, it is good. And because it's so good I'm going to give you a present when we go shopping later."

"Y-you don't have to-"

"No, I want to, Yuzu. So, let me, okay."

Yuzu knew there was no point in arguing because Mei will do it anyway. "Fine, if you really want to."

"Good, I'll change after breakfast and you take a shower. After that we'll go shopping."

"Okay." Yuzu continued to eat and Mei did the same.

They finished their food and Mei told Yuzu she would wash the dishes. Yuzu headed into the bathroom and showered. Mei finished washing the dishes and change into a new set of clothes.

Mei put on a red turtleneck and a black and white striped sweater for the top and blue jeans with black boots on the bottom. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs at the door to wait for Mei.

After fifteen minutes, Yuzu finally finished showering and got dressed. She put on a red button-up shirt with a white sweater for the top and had black jeans with blue shoes. She headed downstairs with her bag and saw that Mei and she were matching with their colors.

"I guess we really do match, don't we Yuzu." Mei smiled to Yuzu.

"Yup, we really do!" Yuzu smiled back at Mei before she held Mei's hand and kissed her on the lips. "We match perfectly."

They walked out of their house and headed to stores. They were both really happy, but Mei had something on her mind.

"Even if I can't say what I want. I'll just show her how I feel." Mei tightened her grip on Yuzu's hand as she thought and Yuzu noticed Mei tightening her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheeks and Mei cheered up.

"I know." They both tightened their grips on each other's hands as they walked as slowly to savor the moment.

* * *

Alright, did you all enjoy that? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys can review it and favorite. Also, I hope you guys can take a look at my stories that isn't Citrus. Please wait for the next chapter and I hope you continue reading this!

Okay, until next time. BYE BYE!:D


	3. Say Yes to Take Off that Dress

Okay guys, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. It's a nice day for dress shopping that leads to something unexpected in the changing rooms.

Hope you enjoy and I don't own Citrus!

* * *

Mei and Yuzu were out shopping for the party, but when got to a shop that sells beautiful dresses. They met a familiar face.

"Yuzu, Mei-san? Is that you two?" A voice called out to them as they looking at dresses. Yuzu and Mei turned around and Yuzu looked delighted when she turned around, while Mei didn't seem so happy. It was Jin.

"I knew it was you. What are you doing here?" Yuzu said as she approached him and gave him a hug.

"Well, I figured I could send some dresses for some of the guests for the party." Jin answered as Mei walked to them and gave him a bad look.

"Oh, are we included?" Yuzu said playfully, while Mei's irritation became more visible than she intended. Jin chuckled at Mei's irritation and Yuzu's remark.

"Yes, actually. Is there anything you're interested in right now? Pick it out and give it a try. Once you've decided I'll go pay for it."

"Ok then, let's go Mei!" Yuzu could no longer hold in her excitement and pulled Mei along with her as she headed towards a shelf filled beautiful evening gowns.

"Heh, she still isn't being honest with her feelings." Jin said to himself as he sat down on one of the couched near the changing room.

* * *

They both looked through the clothing racks and found dresses for each other. They showed each other the dresses they chose for each other and smiled happily from what they saw in each other's hands.

"Mei, I think this'll look good on you." Yuzu showed Mei a knee long black dress white checkered belt at the waist. It was simple, but the fabric that used made it more eye-catching. "I think this'll go with it as well." Yuzu held out black flats with a red ribbon on top.

"R-Really?" Mei doubted her and held out a dress in her hands. "But I'm sure this dress would look good on you." Mei held out a stunning blue evening dress that was also knee length. The dress was sparkling which would draw attention to a person, but it wasn't really flashy.

"It does look pretty. Hmm, why don't you try this dress and I'll try yours." Yuzu suggested and Mei nodded in agreement.

Mei and Yuzu entered the changing rooms next to each other, but not before Yuzu grabbed sapphire colored heels. When they both finished changing into the dresses, they stepped out and looked at each other in awe.

"M-Mei, y-you look stunning." Yuzu stuttered in awe as she was captivated by Mei's beauty.

"Yuzu, you look gorgeous." Mei just stared as she couldn't find anything to say about Yuzu's look.

They both stared at each other for a while, not even paying attention to anything else. Until they heard a voice few minutes later, which made them realize that there were still people around.

"Well, you two look beautiful." Jin said and they both jumped in place from the surprise. "I think these dresses would be perfect for tonight."

"Uh, yeah it is." Yuzu said awkwardly and Jin just chuckled at her.

"These dresses are just fine." Mei agreed, but just gave Jin a blank expression that was way different from how she looks at Yuzu.

"Hehe, do you to want to wear these until tonight, or do you want them to be washed and dry cleaned first." Jin noticed the way Yuzu kept looking at Mei in her dress.

"W-We'll change first!" Yuzu was embarrassed as she realized at what Jin was talking about.

"Ok, I'll go pay for them then." Jin got up from his seat and walked to the counter at the front.

"Come on, let's go change Mei." Yuzu told Mei before Mei grabbed her and brought her to the same changing room."

"Yuzu, I think you really look pretty in this dress." Mei complimented Yuzu.

"O-Oh thanks Mei." Yuzu blushed at Mei's words.

"But think about how pretty you'd be without it." Mei said before she put her arms around Yuzu and pulled her into a kiss.

Yuzu was shocked at Mei's sudden boldness, but enjoyed the pleasure from the kiss. Before Yuzu even realized it, she was being tongued by Mei. The pleasure engulfed Yuzu's body and it distracted her from what Mei was doing, which was quietly unzipping the zipper on the back of her dress.

After a while, Mei finally finished unzipping the dress and it fell to the ground. It revealed Yuzu's beautiful body to Mei and she parted from the kiss to stare at her body.

"I knew you would be even prettier without." Mei whispered into Yuzu's ear seductively and grabbed both of Yuzu's hands and pushed her to the wall. She started to kiss Yuzu passionately on the lips again and this time they both tongued each other, while fighting for dominance. But Mei was losing her control as she let go of Yuzu's hands and grab one of her breast.

* * *

Hey everyone, did you enjoy this chapter? If you did review it and tell me your thoughts on what may happen on the next chapter. Hope you stick around for more and thanks for those that reviewed this story. Thanks for all the favorites and follows as well! ;)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	4. Rings

Hello everyone, and I'm sorry if you were all expecting a sexy scene in this chapter. But sorry it's not going to be, but I hope you all still enjoy it.

Please remember that I do not own Citrus!

* * *

As Mei continued to kiss Yuzu and play with her breast, her thoughts were thinking about how it's so wrong what she was doing to Yuzu.

"What am I doing?" Mei was quite disappointed in the way she was acting right now. "I shouldn't be doing this. I haven't told her I love her yet." She stopped her hands and moved away from the kiss. When she moved away, Yuzu was both disappointed and relief, but also curious at why Mei stopped.

"M-Mei, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, but I shouldn't be doing this to you. Especially not right now, in a dressing room. S-Sorry." Mei grabbed her clothes and got near the exit of the dressing room. "I'll bring your clothes over hear okay."

"Okay…" Yuzu seemed a little sad that Mei was leaving her after trying to do something.

"I'll be back then…" Mei exited the dressing room.

"Mei, why did you even stop…" Yuzu picked up the dress to hide her breasts, but didn't zip it up. "Do you still feel that what we're doing is wrong…"

Mei came back, still in her dress, but has Yuzu's clothes. "Here it is…" She looked a bit guilty and Yuzu felt like it was her fault.

Mei was about to leave until Yuzu stopped her. "Mei… is something wrong? Do you still think that what we're doing is wrong? If it is then…"

"It's not that." Mei interrupted Yuzu, trying to tell her she is not at fault. "It's just that, I don't now is the right time for that. I mean you wouldn't want to remember your first time to be in a dressing room of a clothing store, now would you?"

"I-I guess not, but I really wouldn't mind as long as it's you. You do know that, right Mei?" Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheek and gave her a smile. It made Mei happy, but still guilty with half lie, half true excuse.

"Why can't I tell her it's just because I can't say the words she deserves to hear. I'm only stopping because I can't say I love you, if I said it a long time ago. I wouldn't have stopped, or I probably would've done it when we started dating." Mei was getting angry at herself in her mind, and decided that they should change first before even continuing this talk.

She smiled back and told Yuzu, "Why don't we get changed first? Isn't your friend waiting for us?" Yuzu nodded and Mei started to leave once again. But not before receiving a kiss from Yuzu.

"Bye, I'll see you in a bit." Yuzu happily said to Mei, before changing back to her old clothes.

* * *

After a couple minutes they both finish changing and headed towards where Jin was. He smiled as they arrived at where he was.

"Finally done, you two." He joked and it seemed that Mei was kind of in no mood for jokes because her face became quite serious.

"Yuzu, I'm getting a bit tired. Do you mind if I head home? You can stay with Jin-san if you want." Mei wanted to look for the present she said she would get for Yuzu.

"Oh but, I want to go home together though." Yuzu became torn between going with Mei, or hanging out with Jin for a bit.

"It's okay Yuzu, you can go home together with Mei-san." He told Yuzu, who instantly pouted. "Don't worry; send me your address so I can drop off your dresses. And that way you can go home together and we'll talk a bit when I come over with your dresses."

"Okay then, bye Jin-chan!" She waved goodbye before grabbing Mei's hand and interlocking it with hers. They exited the store, but Mei stopped before they got too far. "Let's go Mei."

"Okay, but can you wait here for a sec. I forgot to do something." Mei said and started to head back inside the store.

"Hurry back, okay. I'll be waiting." Yuzu yelled as she did as she was told. "Whoa, it's already getting this dark." She said out loud to herself as the sun was already beginning to set.

* * *

Mei re-entered the store and went near the counter. At the counter were beautiful accessories, all of which she thought would look well on Yuzu.

"Excuse me, can I see this?" She pointed at a ring set that comes with earrings. It was beautiful earrings that would look perfect with Yuzu's dress (Because the stone in the earrings were sapphire). The rings were meant for couples, so it had two. One for Yuzu, one for Mei, that way it's easier for people to stay away because their taken. They were also quite nice because the design. It had hearts engraved in the rings and there were rubies and amethysts also engrave in the rings. It made the ring even more eye-catching.

"Sure ma'am, which one?" The employee asked politely.

"The ring set that comes with the earrings." Mei pointed at it and looked absolutely determined to buy it.

"Here they are." The employee quickly retrieved it and displayed it to Mei.

"How much are they?" Mei had to make sure before buying them, of course either way she was going to buy them, but she still wanted to know the price.

"This set with the bonus earrings cost 55,846 yen (About 529 dollars). You are quite lucky because they're on sale today." The price didn't worry Mei at all.

"I'll take them." She said instantly after hearing the price and sale. "It's a good thing I asked for money yesterday and saved up a bit." She thought to herself.

"Okay then, ma'am. Would you like it to be-" She didn't even get to finish before Mei interrupted her.

"No, it's a surprise so I have to hide it." Mei took out her wallet and took out the amount of money to pay. "Here you are and thanks." She took the box which contained the accessories and put in her purse. She then headed out towards Yuzu.

"Are you done?" Yuzu greeted Mei as she returned from the store.

"Yeah." Mei tried to act as if she wasn't hiding anything. "Shall we go?" She reached her hand out to Yuzu, whose smile became bigger after grabbing it.

"Yup!" They began to walk towards their house. "So, what did you do in there?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for something, but it seemed like someone bought it already."

"I see, maybe we should check it out again in the future and they might have then."

"No, it's alright."

"Hmm, why not?"

"I don't think we have to."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Mei started to walk faster, making Yuzu go faster as well. "Come on, let's hurry up and get home already."

"Okay then." They started running together hand-in-hand towards their home, as fast as they could.

* * *

After ten minutes of running as fast as they could, they finally arrived.

"Hah… hah… hah we're finally here…" Yuzu panted as they stopped as they arrived.

Mei was panting as well, but not as heavily as Yuzu. "Y-yeah… we should get inside already. I think we sweated a bit because we ran as fast as we could." She walked ahead, but was pulled back after she forgot she was still holding hands with Yuzu.

"T-that's mean, I'm still tired, but you're going to leave me here." Yuzu pouted, but also tried to make it cute to try to make Mei blush. And it worked.

"S-sorry, but I wasn't trying to leave you. I just wanted to go inside to get us something to drink." She looked in the opposite direction, obviously blushing, and began to scratch her cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to see you blush Mei. Come one let's go inside." She was tugging the still blushing Mei inside their house.

"Okay, okay just stop dragging me." Mei tried to sound irritated, but the smile on her face was undeniable.

They entered the house with smiles and laughter, and Mei decided that it was a good time to give Yuzu her present. They got to the living room and Mei took out the box with Yuzu's present.

"Here I got something for you, Yuzu." Mei showed Yuzu the box and opened it.

Yuzu was just mesmerized by the contents. "Oh my god Mei?!" She was entirely shocked and happy at the same time. "This is so beautiful, but it must've cost so much."

"Not really because I was going to use the money I had to buy our dresses, but since Jin-san took care of that. I had a lot of money to buy this. It's for the both of us." She took out one ring and grabbed Yuzu's left hand and put it on her middle finger.

"And this one is for you." Yuzu took the other ring and put it on the middle finger of Mei's left hand. She then noticed the earrings. "But wait, who are the earrings for?"

"They're also for you."

"But that's not fair-!" An idea suddenly popped in Yuzu's mind. "I know." She took one earring and put it on her right ear, and then took the other earring and looked at Mei expectantly.

"What?"

"Come closer." Mei did so and Yuzu put the earring on Mei's left ear. She finished fixing Mei's earring and stepped back a bit. "There we go, perfect."

"Why did you put it on me? It was for you." Mei touched the earring on her ear.

"This way it's for both if us and also…" Yuzu's face turned red. "This way… we match even more. With the ring and earring it makes look like we're a couple."

Mei looked at Yuzu in surprise, but just giggled a bit. "Haha, you're right we match like a couple would. What do you say Yuzu, why don't we make this a promise ring as well?"

Yuzu turned even redder. "So, as in en-engagement rings too?"

"Yes." She smiled towards Yuzu. "This way even though I never told her, she knows how I really feel." Her thoughts became happy at the thought of still being together with Yuzu in the future.

"Of course Mei!" Yuzu instantly hugged her. "I love you, so staying with you for the rest of my life would mean the world to me!" She just had tears flowing from her eyes from her happiness.

"I know because I feel the same way about you." Mei still couldn't say it, but she knew her feelings were being understood.

"Yeah, I know. No matter, what I'll always love you." Yuzu promised, not even hesitating to say it.

But will that promise be kept? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you all still enjoyed this chapter though nothing sexual happened. Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews and any comments are appreciated. Hope you guys will continue to support this story.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
